cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azerbaijani Republic
Nation Information Azerbaijani Republic is a small, developing country with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Azerbaijani Republic work diligently to produce Lead and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Azerbaijani Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Azerbaijani Republic to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Azerbaijani Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Azerbaijani Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Azerbaijani Republic will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Territory The Azerbaijani Republic is situated in the Caucasus region of Eurasia. Three physical features dominate Azerbaijan: the Caspian Sea, whose shoreline forms a natural boundary to the east; the Greater Caucasus mountain range to the north; and the extensive flatlands at the country's center. Special administrative subdivision is the Nagorno-Karabakh Autonomous Region, entirely within Azerbaijan. Located in the region of the southern Caucasus Mountains, Azerbaijan borders the Caspian Sea to the east, Il Terra di Agea and New Roma to the north, Rebel Army to the south, and Il Terra di Agea to the southwest and west. The capital of Azerbaijan is the ancient city of Baku. Administrative divisions of the Azerbaijani Republic The Azerbaijani Republic is divided into: 51 districts (rayonlar; sing. – rayon), 9 cities (şəhərlər; sing. – şəhər), List of administrative divisions # Absheron Rayon (Abşeron) (includes an exclave in Baku) # Aghjabadi Rayon (Ağcabədi) # Agdam Rayon (Ağdam) # Agdash Rayon (Ağdaş) # Agstafa Rayon (Ağstafa) # Agsu Rayon (Ağsu) # Shirvan city # Astara Rayon # Baku city (Bakı) # Balakan Rayon (Balakən) # Barda Rayon (Bərdə) # Beylagan Rayon (Beyləqan) # Bilasuvar Rayon (Biləsuvar) # Jabrayil Rayon (Cəbrayıl) # Jalilabad Rayon (Cəlilabad) # Dashkasan Rayon (Daşkəsən) # Davachi Rayon (Dəvəçi) # Fizuli Rayon (Füzuli) # Gadabay Rayon (Gədəbəy) # Ganja city (Gəncə) # Goranboy Rayon # Goychay Rayon (Göyçay) # Hajigabul Rayon (Hacıqabul) # Imishli Rayon (İmişli) # Ismailli Rayon (İsmayıllı) # Kalbajar Rayon (Kəlbəcər) (de facto partially in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Kurdamir Rayon (Kürdəmir) # Lachin Rayon (Laçın) # Lankaran Rayon (Lənkəran) # Lankaran city (Lənkəran) # Lerik Rayon # Masally Rayon (Masallı) # Mingachevir city (Mingəçevir) # Naftalan city # Neftchala Rayon (Neftçala) # Oghuz Rayon (Oğuz) # Qabala Rayon (Qəbələ) # Qakh Rayon (Qax) # Qazakh Rayon (Qazax) # Gobustan Rayon # Quba Rayon # Qubadli Rayon (Qubadlı) # Qusar Rayon # Saatly Rayon (Saatlı) # Sabirabad Rayon # Shaki Rayon (Şəki) # Shaki city (Şəki) # Salyan Rayon # Shamakhi Rayon (Şamaxı) # Shamkir Rayon (Şəmkir) # Samukh Rayon (Samux) # Siazan Rayon (Siyəzən) # Sumqayit city (Sumqayıt) # Shusha Rayon (Şuşa) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Shusha city (Şuşa) (de facto part of Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Tartar Rayon (Tərtər) (de facto partially in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) # Tovuz Rayon # Ujar Rayon (Ucar) # Khachmaz Rayon (Xaçmaz) # Stepanakert city (Xankəndi) (de facto capital of Nagorno-Karabakh) Politics of the Azerbaijani Republic The Azerbaijani Republic declared its independence from New Roma on November 25, 2008, with Ilham Aliyev, former Governor of Rukiapolis (now Baku), becoming the country's first President. The head of state and head of government are separate from the country’s law-making body. The President is the head of the state and the Prime Minister is the head of executive branch. People elect the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister appoints all cabinet-level government administrators (ministers, heads of other central executive bodies) The National Assembly (Milli Məclisi) has 125 members, elected for a 6 months term in single-seat constituencies. It is the laws-making body. Foreign Politics of the Azerbaijani Republic * Ambassador to Vaule: Polad Bulbuloglu * Ambassador to Wighton: Fahreddin Gurbanov * Ambassador to New Roma: Abbasali Hassanov * Ambassador to Nagorno-Karabakh: Rafael Ibrahimov Union of Transcaucasian Republics The Union of Transcaucasian Republics is a regional organization whose participating countries are breakup Republics of the Transcaucasian Area. The UTR is not a superstate, and it is comparable to a loose confederation similar to the original United European States rather than today’s New Roma. Although the UTR has few supranational powers, it is more than a purely symbolic organization, possessing coordinating powers in the realm of trade, finance, lawmaking, and security. It has also promoted cooperation on democratization and cross-border crime prevention. As a regional organization, URT participates in international politics. The organization was founded on 8 December 2008 by Azerbaijan, Dagestan, and Nagorno-Karabakh, when the leaders of the three countries met in Baku and signed a Creation act of the Union of Transcaucasian Republics. At the same time they announced that the new alliance would be open to all republics of the Transcaucasian region, as well as other nations sharing the same goals. = List of Political Parties of the Azerbaijani Republic = ANIP - Azerbaijan National Independence Party (Azərbaycan Milli İstiqlal Partiyası) Candidate: Ehtibar Mammadov Motto: Freedom. ANIP. Law Ideology: Conservatism, State Capitalism Objectives: * The party’s strategic goal is "to raise people’s living standards." * The ANIP undertakes the task to become a ruling party capable of ensuring support for the president’s initiatives, including that in crisis situations. * The party's congress adopted a Manifesto which stated that the Azerbaijan National * Independence Party had been set up to ensure “nationwide progress”. Being a party of not just the parliamentary, but also of the nationwide majority, to unite the country’s responsible political figures. APFP - Azerbaijan Popular Front Party (Azərbaycan Xalq Cəbhəsi Partiyası) Candidate: Ali Kerimli Motto: Azerbaijan, Labor, People's Rule, Socialism Ideology: Marxism-Leninism, Soviet Economy Objectives: * People's rule, justice providing for a guaranteed right to labour and labour remuneration according to the final results of this labour; * Free education and free health care, comfortable housing, rest and recreation, social security; * Equality based on liberated labour, the elimination of exploitation of man by man and all types of social parasitism, and on the domination of public forms of ownership of the means of production; * Patriotism, equality of nations, people's friendship, and the unity of patriotic and internationalist principles; * A citizen's responsibility to society and society's responsibility to the citizen, the unity of the individual's rights and duties; * Socialism in its renovated forms formalised in the future constitution and matching the modern level of the productive forces, ecological security and the character of tasks facing mankind, and communism as the historical future of mankind. NAP - New Azerbaijan Party (Yeni Azərbaycan Partiyası) Candidate: Heydar Aliyev Motto: Based on lasting values of state and human dignity, we rely on the past and strive for the future. Ideology: Liberalism, State Capitalism Objectives: * To give an opportunity to everyone who wants to work and is capable of working to bring his talents into play and get worthy pay for good work * To immediately stop price rises; to implement the housing reform with the parallel reduction in tariffs for utility services * To annul the payment of the rent by the pensioners, and to give free housing to young families. * The notion of the National Assembly's members responsibility for idleness, inefficiency and neglect of direct contacts with the electorate should be introduced. * The tax system must stimulate production in Azerbaijan, serve the domestic producer’s interests and help attract investments. * The state must support scientific progress, the development of high technologies and research towns. The state must support the development of education and the right to receive free education, including higher education. Only those wanting to take a refresher course or get a second education must pay for it. Free medical care should be given to all those who need it. CSP - Civic Solidarity Party (Vətəndaş Həmrəyliyi Partiyası) Candidate: Sabir Rustamxanli Motto: For Motherland and Justice Ideology: National conservatism, Free Market Objectives: * Contribution towards realization of strategic tasks of country’s development – creation of an adequate level of life of citizens of Azerbaijani Republic and formation of a strong and effective state * Contribution towards ensuring lawful rights and freedoms of citizens as guaranteed by the Constitution of Azerbaijani Republic and laws of Azerbaijani Republic. * Contribution towards formation of citizen society in Azerbaijan and interaction of institutes of citizen society with governmental body according to democratic principles * Contribution towards creating the system of governmental power, which is able to guarantee protection of life, security, rights of citizens and execution of laws. = Elections in the Azerbaijani Republic = The Azerbaijani Republic elects on national level a Prime Minister and a legislature. The Prime Minister is elected for a six month term by the people. The National Assembly (Milli Məclis) has 125 members. The current electoral law gives 25 seats majority bonus to the winning party. The first general election was held in the Azerbaijani Republic on November 28, 2008. Unexpectedly, Ali Kerimli, leader of the Azerbaijan Popular Front Party was elected in an election which observers held to be free and fair. Summary of General Election 2008 * Ali Kerimli — APFP (Azərbaycan Xalq Cəbhəsi Partiyası): 55% * Hayder Aliyev — NAP (Yeni Azərbaycan Partiyası): 30% * Ehtibar Mammadov — ANIP (Azərbaycan Milli İstiqlal Partiyası: 10% * Sabir Rustamxanli — CSP (Vətəndaş Həmrəyliyi Partiyası: 5% = History of the Azerbaijani Republic = Pre-Union era * November 25, 2008. The Azerbaijani Republic declares independence and joins the Communist Party of CyberNations, but mantains its free market system. * November 26, 2008, noon. The nations of United Socialists and Blauwland welcome the Azerbaijani Republic in the Communist Party of CyberNations by sending 6.000.000 dollars as foreign aid to boost Azerbaijani economy. Meanwhile, the Republic opens trade routes to improve national resources. * November 26, 2008, afternoon. President Aliyev in a televised communique, announces the Azerbaijani Republic enters the international political stages. Great military parade in Baku. Value is the first nation to recognize the Azerbaijani Republic. * November 26, 2008, late afternoon. New Roma recognizes the Azerbaijani Republic, Roman troops and civil officers leave the Republic. * November 27, 2008, midnight. The Ministry of Interior publishes the list of Political Parties registered to November 2008 General Elections. * November 27, 2008, noon. The Baku Construction Company completed two new stadiums in Baku, the "National Stadium" and "Aliyev Stadium". First Deputy Minister of Youth and Sport says the stadiums were completed at a cost of $220.000. * November 28, 2008, afternoon. Azerbaijani citizens are called to vote the first Prime Minister of the Azerbaijani Republic, exit polls show APFP ahead of ANIP and NAP. * November 30, 2008, afternoon. President Ilham Aliyev officially closes voting across polling stations, official results give victory to APFP candidate Ali Kerimli, first Prime Minister of the Azerbaijani Republic * November 30, 2008, evening. The nation Sovit Union sends 3.000.000 dollar to the Azerbaijani Republic to improve infrastructure. Mao Zedong is the new "Big Brother" assigned by the Communist Party of CyberNations to President Aliyev. * November 1, 2008, evening. Azerbaijani leaders discuss important economic deals with the Sarnian Empire. * December 3, 2008, noon. The Azerbaijani Republic celebrates one week old. At the same time, the Republic signs a Non Aggression Pact and an economic deal with the Sarnian Empire. * December 5, 2008, night. The Azerbaijani Republic signs a trade agreement with Nagorno Karabach. * December 6, 2008, evening. Azerdemiryolbank inaugurates his Head Quarter in Baku. * December 7, 2008, afternoon. The Republic officially closes diplomatic relations with the Sarnian Empire after Sarnian cancellation of the Non Aggression Pact. * December 7, 2008, evening. The Republic of Nagorno-Karabakh declares independence from Azerbaijan, which is the first nation to recognize the new Caucasian Republic. Membership in the Union of Transcaucasian Republics * December 8, 2008, morning. The Azerbaijani Republic, the Republic of Nagorno-Karabach and the Republic of Dagestan are the founder members of the Union of Transcaucasian Republics.